The Rose of Winterfell
by Garota Anonima
Summary: Lyanna Stark e a verdade sobre sua cama de sangue. Ned Stark e a assombrosa promessa que fez a irmã.


**Gênero: **Deathfic/Familia/Angst  
><strong>Censura: <strong>NC-13  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> A song of Ice and Fire pertence a GRRM e eu estou apenas imaginando como as coisas podem ter acontecido.  
><strong>Teaser: "<strong>_O amor nos torna doentes, assombra nossos sonhos. Destrói os nossos dias. O amor já matou mais que qualquer doença." _(Once upon a time)

* * *

><p><strong>THE ROSE OF WINTERFELL<br>**_By Garota Anônima_

* * *

><p>Lyanna sentiu a dor rasga-la de dentro para fora, enquanto ela tentava – inutilmente – se impedir de gritar enquanto fazia força. O cabelo estava preso em sua testa úmida de suor e o pequeno quarto na torre cheirava a ferrugem e sal. Cheirava a sangue. Forçou-se uma ultima vez e depois tudo parou.<p>

Por um segundo Lyanna não ouviu nada, não sentiu nada. Por um segundo ela era apenas um corpo flutuando em um campo negro, imersa em escuridão. Um lugar sem dor, sem medo. Sem nada.

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, a garota escarou a luz que entrava pelas janelas, e sentiu algo quente em seus braços. Ela baixou os olhos e encarou um pequeno embrulho. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas enquanto ela observava o pequeno agitar as mãozinhas.

"Meu bebê.." murmurou para ele.

A garota abraçou-o forte contra o seu corpo. Sentia-se fraca e os braços não queriam obedecê-la, mas ela se forçou novamente. _Ele_ precisava dela. E de repente foi como se os dois estivessem longe dali, na neve, de volta a Winterfell. Ela podia sentir o aroma das rosas de inverno no ar, podia sentir o cheiro de uma tempestade de neve chegando e ouvir o uivo dos lobos na Mata dos Lobos. E ela sorriu para o aroma tão familiar.

Queria poder estar de volta ao lar, onde tudo era seguro. Onde tinha o pai e os irmãos. E por um breve minuto pegou-se pensando na mãe, e em como queria que ela estivesse ali agora, sentir-se-ia bem mais confortável.

Mas eles estavam em guerra, em guerra por causa _dela_. Se Robert pudesse imaginar que ela não o queria... Que nunca conseguiria dedicar a ele o amor que ele dedicava a ela. Ou pelo menos que ele achava.

O pequeno embrulho remexeu-se em seus braços, trazendo Lyanna de volta para a terra dos vivos. _Por quanto tempo?_, perguntou-se. Abriu os olhos e encarou o rostinho redondo, passando a mão pelos escassos fios negros. Manchas escuras apareceram no campo de visão da garota e suas mãos fraquejaram, o cheiro fétido da morte enchia o quarto. Ela apertou os olhos fortemente, mais lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas. Tentou se levantar, mas suas pernas não respondiam. A pedra as suas costas estava cada vez mais gelada.

Um sentimento de desespero tomou conta de Lyanna. Ela não podia morrer. Não agora, ele _precisava_ dela, dependia dela. Ela era a responsável por trazê-lo ao mundo, era a responsável por protege-lo, cuidar dele.

Sentiu-se frustrada e impotente.

Baixou o rosto e beijou o bebê na testa mais uma vez. _Não, não, não_. Pediu aos deuses. Aos velhos e aos novos. _Não me levem, não ainda_.

Ela pode ouvir o distinto som das dobradiças de aço da porta sendo aberta. "Lya..." alguém ofegou do outro lado do quarto, e ela se apressou a erguer o rosto, sentindo-se tonta e voltando a ver manchas negras com o movimento.

"_Não..."_ pediu, mas a voz saiu fraca demais. Mais lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos. Não tinha nada de um lobo selvagem agora. _Robert, não. Por favor. Não._

Mas quando ele se abaixou ao seu lado, aconchegando seu corpo fraco e quase sem vida no peito, Lyanna inalou o aroma de inverno, e soube quem era.

"Ned..." ela ergueu os olhos, encarando o azul cinzento do irmão. Quis chorar de felicidade, então.

"Lya, o que...?" ele não terminou a pergunta, seus olhos vagaram para o pequeno bebê em seus braços, ainda sujo de sangue.

"Ele não é lindo, Ned?" pediu, forçando um sorriso.

O rosto do irmão mais velho era puro espanto e surpresa. Não sabia dizer o que sentia no momento. O bebê bocejou e a menina passou a ponta do indicador pela bochecha dele, enquanto descansava a cabeça no ombro do irmão.

"A terceira cabeça do dragão." Murmurou, percebendo que a voz estava cada vez mais se tornando apenas um fio, uma lembrança do que fora um dia. "Nascido do gelo e do fogo." Ela concluiu, fungando e sorrindo para o seu pequeno.

"Lya..." o irmão voltou a falar, parecia ser a única palavra que ele conhecia no momento.

Lyanna sentiu o corpo tremer com o choro e apertou os lábios em uma linha reta, a visão turva pelas lágrimas enquanto o medo a invadia como fizera quando a dor começara. O medo de não ser a única a morrer. Voltou a erguer o rosto e olhou o irmão.

"Estou morrendo, Ned." Ela afirmou, fazendo o irmão voltar os olhos para ela.

"Não, não está. Eu vim salva-la." Falou de maneira resoluta, tentando convencer a si mesma e a irmã. Não percorreu todo aquele caminho, não matou todos aqueles homens, para perdê-la agora, para vê-la esvaecer-se em seus braços.

Lyanna sorriu gentilmente para o irmão e usou toda sua força para erguer a mão e tocar-lhe a face, sentindo a barba por fazer dele arranhar levemente a ponta de seus dedos, fazendo-a sorrir mais. Era como se estivesse voltando para casa, de alguma maneira.

Porém, tudo que Eddard Stark sentiu sob sua pele fora o gélido toque da morte nas mãos dela.

"Meu doce Ned..." ela murmurou, piscando e respirando longamente. "Nunca duvidei de que fosse me encontrar."

"Vou leva-la para casa Lya. Vamos volta para Winterfell, gostaria disso?" ele perguntou, sua voz embargada pelas lágrimas que não se permitia derramar, o desespero se apossando dele.

Não era aquilo que havia planejado para eles. Não havia planejado vê-la partir daquela maneira, tão cedo.

"Adoraria." Ela sorriu novamente. "Mas não vou conseguir." Admitiu calma, embora o medo ainda estivesse ali, só que mais fraco. Mais fraco, como tudo começava a sentir.

Ned encarou a irmã. Lyanna fechou os olhos por um tempo longo demais, o que fez o medo se espalhar pelo corpo do mais velho dos Stark. Quando ela voltou a abrir os olhos, seu lábio inferior tremeu, com mais lágrimas correndo suas bochechas.

"Prometa-me, Ned." Pediu, aos soluços. "Prometa que irá cuidar do meu pequeno. Cuidará dele." Abraçou o embrulho contra o peito, usando toda e qualquer força que lhe restava. "Cuide de meu Jon como se fosse seu, Ned. Por favor. Não deixe Robert encontra-lo, não deixe Robert dar a ele o destino que deu a Rhaegar... Prometa, por favor."

"Eu..." as palavras morreram em sua boca enquanto ele olhava o pequeno bastardo nos braços da irmã.

"Prometa-me, Ned. Por favor, prometa." Ela choramingou, a mão deixando de afagar a bochecha do filho para apertar debilmente os dedos do irmão.

Eddard voltou a olhar a irmã, percebendo como seus olhos estavam opacos e tinham profundos círculos negros sob os olhos, como os lábios estavam mais pálidos do que podia se lembrar e a mão mais gelada.

"Prometo, Lya." Rendeu-se em uma promessa que o atormentaria para o resto da vida.

Lyanna sorriu mais uma vez. Passou as costas da mão pelas bochechas e depois beijou longamente a cabeça do filho, antes de recostar a cabeça contra o ombro do irmão.

"Prometa, Ned." Suspirou uma ultima vez, antes das trevas tomarem conta de sua visão e mente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Então, GRRM nos brindou com personagens incríveis e história de fundo misteriosas que, na minha opnião, são sempre as melhores pois me permitem imaginar e escrever como eu penso que as coisas realmente aconteceram. São pequenas histórias que aconteceram antes da serie iniciar que sempre me cativam e dão asas a minha imaginação. Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever.

Se gostaram ou até mesmo se odiarem, deixem uma review. Toda e qualquer crítica é bem vinda, sempre ajudando a gente a encontrar pontos fracos e escrever melhor.

Obrigada!


End file.
